


Harry's 'Mistress'

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harry's 'Mistress'

“Who did you lunch with today?” Severus asked quietly over dinner although he didn’t think he’d like the answer.

“Rebecca Goldstein. And before you ask, Ravenclaw,” Harry said around a mouthful of fish pie. “She’s going to make a brilliant Auror. I’m really looking forward to taking her out in the field.”

“So soon?”

“I just really have a good feeling about her. I might go away a couple days next week for her training.”

“I see.”

Quite clearly, in fact.

“Will you be able to get along without me?” Harry asked cheekily.

“I’ll manage,” Severus replied. 

_I always do._


End file.
